Li'l Red Riding Luffy
by Inumaru12
Summary: Ace sends Luffy to go give his grandpa some goodies and is sent through the woods. When he makes his way through the woods he happens to run into a wolf…a very hungry and sexy wolf. ZoLu Maybe a oneshot, depending on what people want.


**Title:****Li'l Red Riding Luffy**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** ZoLu(ZoroXLuffy), side AceSan (AceXSanji. For Notorious-Osaka! **:D**)

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi/shonen-ai/guy love, a little Garp bashing, and beastiality? I dunno…what you would really consider it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or anything.

**Summery:** Ace sends Luffy to go give his grandpa some goodies and is sent through the woods. When he makes his way through the woods he happens to run into a wolf…a very hungry and sexy wolf.

**Inumaru12:** This is based off of the Bowling for Soup's remake of the song "Li'l Red Riding Hood" and the fan art I made for this. If you want to see it it's on my Deviant Art account: www(dot)Inumaru12(dot)Deviantart(dot)com

I'm not really an artist but I do enjoy drawing every now and again.

**Li'l Red Riding Luffy**

Monkey D. Luffy lived a normal life. He went to school, came home, he helped around the house and so on and so on. He lived in a little cottage with his older brother Ace and his brother's boyfriend Sanji. Luffy was an out going person who was always known to stop and help people even if that person had been mean to him the day before. So that's why when Ace asked him to do him a favor he immediately agreed. Ace sent him out to go to his grandfather's house that was deep in the forest so he could give him goodies tat Sanji made so he'll get better.

Luffy would never admit it but he was kind of scared of the forest. That was one of the places Ace had forbid him from going in when he was younger because there were dangerous animals in there. It was really dark and mysterious. While he was a bit scared, he was also very excited.

"Okay Luffy, you've got everything you need. Now remember, you need to stay on the dirt path. Are you listing!?" Ace shouted when he noticed that that Luffy wasn't paying much attention.

"Yes, 'don't go off the path' I understand." Luffy said, rolling his eyes slightly. He then felt a smack on the back of his head. "Ow!" He cried and turned around to see Sanji glaring slightly at him.

"Don't be rude." Sanji said as he handed Luffy the basket of goodies. "And you better not eat it all on your way there." He threatened.

"Okay." Luffy sighed sadly.

"Okay Luffy. We'll see you tonight. Be careful okay, and take your hood. It's supposed to be chilly." The older D. said as he grabbed the said hood from the closet and put it on his little brother. Luffy sighed good naturally.

"Ace, don't be such a mother hen. I'll be fine." He said. This time it was Ace who smacked his head. Ace glared half heartily at him and was about to say something else when the phone rang. He walked over to the table and picked it up.

"Hello, D. residences. How may I he-" Ace was suddenly cut off.

"_**ACE! You good for nothing dog! Where are those goodies you promised me!?"**_ Growled a voice from the other side of the phone.

Ace made a look of displeasure on his face but then smiled an obviously fake smile and spoke into the phone.

"Don't worry grandpa, Luffy is leaving right now to go to your house and he'll have your goodies to you soon." He said, his voice laced with false sweetness.

"_**He should've been here already! Well tell him to move his ass and get here soon!" SLAM!**_

Ace pulled his ear away from the phone and then hung it up.

"Well Luffy…give him hell kid." He grinned devilishly.

Luffy laughed and turned to leave. He said goodbye and left the couple alone.

"Now that we're finally alone…let's have some fun." Smirked Ace as he tugged on Sanji's tie and led him to their room.

**XxXxXxXx**

The young raven haired boy made his way through the forest taking in all the sights and sounds. It was beautiful in the forest and it made him wish he had come into the forest before. He sighed happily as he made his way through it. He decided he was going to ignore his grandpa's instructions and take his time walking.

**XxXxXxXx**

A green ear twitched slightly as a sound entered it. Bleary, tired eyes opened and the person let out a big yawn, showing their sharp teeth to the world. He got up and stretched a little.

The sleepy person was called Roronoa Zoro. He was from a pack of strong wolves but was left behind from his pack after he was cursed by an orange haired witch for calling her names. Now he's half human, half wolf. The witch took to calling him a hanyou when she would randomly pop up to mock and bug him but he mostly ignored her.

Now Zoro was without a pack and a misfit in the forest. All the animals avoided him like the plague and the only ones that would come near him were the strange raccoon-dog who believes he's a doctor and the strange lying armadillo. But even they kept their distance.

It didn't bother him too much but every now and again he did feel lonely. He longed for a companion to join in his hunt or regular customs, or even a mate to love and make love to. His instincts kept calling to him, begging him to find someone…the one person who could satisfy his wants and needs.

His ear twitched again as a sound got closer…this time he could smell an unfamiliar but a delicious smell, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in a while. Zoro got up and decided to investigate.

**XxXxXxXx**

Luffy hummed softly as he continued down the path. He stopped suddenly when he heard the bushes shaking.

"Hello?" He called out. "Is someone there?"

Suddenly a figure came out of the bushes. The person was a tall male with bright green hair with twin green dog ears on his head along with two human ears on his sides. On his left human ear were three golden earrings shining brightly. He wore a kind of vest made out of green fur the same color as his hair that matched with his bright green tail. His pants were black well fitting pants and he wore no shoes.

The two stared at each other for a couple of minutes, wondering what the other would do. Finally Luffy moved first. He cleared his throat and the other man immediately stiffened slightly.

"Hi." Luffy said, shifting slightly from one foot to another.

The other man didn't say a word as he suddenly took a sniff and could smell that delicious smell coming from him. Before Luffy could blink, the strange man was right in front of him and sniffing him. Luffy's eyes were wide. Why in the world was this strange man sniffing him, and is that dog ears?

The raven haired teen unconsciously moved his hand closer and ran his fingers over the fur of the ears. He was surprised at how soft they simply were. A sudden growl came from the man and he turned his eyes and met the other's man's eyes. A deep growl came from deep in the man's throat. It made Luffy shiver, not with fright but with a strange unspeakable pleasure. He looked away suddenly. "S-Sorry." He mumbled.

Zoro blinked. The scent this person in front of him had just given off was strange. It was there for only a second but for that second he was very intoxicated with it. The green haired hanyou sniffed again and smelled the delicious smell he had smelled first enter his nose. He looked down and saw the boy was carrying a basket in his hands.

Luffy noticed the strange man-dog looking at his basket but not doing anything so he lifted it up slowly. "Would you like a muffin? They are banana-nut." He offered. (1)

He pulled said muffin out and held it out to the strange lawn headed guy.

Zoro blinked as he realized the delightful smell came from this thing the boy in the red hood held out. He grasped the boy's wrist and pulled him forward, ignoring his gasp, and held it inches from his mouth. He licked the muffin top before gently biting into it and chewing thoughtfully. The half wolf then decided he liked the taste and began to devour the muffin in a few seconds flat, leaving some crumbs on the raven haired human's hand. He then kindly licked the crumbs off of his hand to show him his thanks. He looked up at the male and saw him frozen there.

Luffy knew right away he had been spending way to much time with Sanji due to the crazy amount of perverted thoughts and images going through his head. As soon as the guy had started licking the muffin top to the point he was licking his hand…He was going to loose it!

Zoro was oblivious to why this guy was so still and why his face was turning bright red. Humans could be so weird. He suddenly smelled the entrancing smell from before and he unconsciously moved forward so he was only inches away from him. He buried himself in the crook of his neck and took a deep whiff. The strange smell seemed to overtake him, and his instincts were telling him to bite his neck but he fought against it. Suddenly the human in his arms pushed him away. He blinked as he looked down at the smaller person and saw his face was very red.

"U-uh-um…" Luffy was trying to ask why this man was sniffing, why he was trying to molest him, and WHY he had dog ears. Really, prancing around like some furry. (2) He tried to ask that, but of course it didn't come out that way, it didn't even come out as a question.

"My name is Luffy." He blurted out. The other man blinked and Luffy wanted to bash his head into the nearest blunt object.

'Way to go Luffy, way to go.' He thought.

"My name is Zoro." Said a strong voice.

Luffy looked up at him and there was a moment of awkwardness between them before Luffy smiled brightly at him. "Well it's nice to meet you Zoro, do you live near here?" He asked.

Zoro nodded and continued to look at Luffy with a scrutinizing look that was making the younger male fidget.

"So…um…What are you?" Luffy knew that if Ace was there he would've smacked him for being so impolite but he wanted to know really badly.

"I'm a wolf." Zoro said, barely even fazed by the question.

"But you look like a human." Luffy continued to press for information. Ace would've fallen to the ground and wondered where he went wrong for his little brother to be so rude.

"Yeah, a witch," He growled the word out. "Decided to turn me into-into, this! I don't even know what to call my self now." He growled, his anger taking control of him. He looked at Luffy and saw fear in his black eyes and tried to calm himself down.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright." Luffy said, forcing his heart to calm down. He was had scared him to suddenly see the anger, sadness, and loneliness in Zoro's eyes. His heart unexpectedly ached for Zoro. He had felt that loneliness before, but he had Ace to help with it. He wondered if the green haired wolf had anyone like that. He cupped Zoro's face in his hands.

"You can call your self Zoro. Because that's who you are." Luffy said with a firm nod. Hesitantly Luffy pulled his hands away from the hot skin.

Zoro's eyes were wide before softening up.

"Right." He said. "Thank you Luffy."

The raven haired man shivered as he heard his name said by this beauty of a man.

Luffy shifted slightly.

"Well…I have to go. I have to bring these to my grandpa before dark or he'll get angry." Luffy said hesitantly. He didn't want to leave just yet.

Zoro's ears flattened slightly. "Oh." He said feeling a little dejected which he didn't understand why.

"Maybe I'll see you on the way back." Luffy said, hopefully. "I'm just going there and back…but I don't know how long Gramps is going to keep me." He mumbled the last part.

Zoro's green tail wagged happily before he willed it to stop.

"Okay then…I'll see you then." He said nodding to him.

Luffy nodded back and began to slowly and hesitantly make his way up the path. He looked back and saw that Zoro was already gone. He let out a small sigh and continued down the path at a quicker pace. The dark haired and dark eyed child didn't know why but he felt so empty and lonely now that Zoro was gone. He sighed and steadily made his way down the path.

**XxXxXxXx**

Zoro watched the first human he ever met (not including the Witch because after all, she was a Witch) walk off and felt something in his chest clench painfully. He was confused. When he was turned into whatever he was he had begun to feel things he hadn't felt when he was a wolf. But he felt so many strange feelings when he talked with the human boy and even his wolf instincts were telling him things he didn't understand. They made him want to run after the boy and stay with him, protect him, as if he was part of his pack…or his mate.

He sighed as he saw that he could no longer see Luffy except for the speck in the distance. He got up and decided to go hunting. No matter how good that thing Luffy had given him was it still didn't make him full.

**XxXxXxXx**

As Luffy made his way down the path to home he was deep in his thoughts. As soon as he walked into his grandpa's house he was yelled at by the man and when he gave him the goodies he took one look at them, without even trying them, and threw them into the trash. His grandpa kept him around for an hour just so he could yell at him and tell him how worthless he was. When he finally escaped he was in a foul mood.

To make things even worse it was becoming dark and he could hardly see in the dark. He was beginning to get scared. He didn't know what kind of animals were in the forest and if they were hungry. He bit his lip and continued down the path until there was not enough light to even see the path. He sighed angrily. He just wanted to get home. Tears started to well in his eyes until he angrily brushed them away. He would _not_ cry!

He jumped when suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around and was prepared himself to attack whoever, or whatever, it was with his basket.

"Whoa, Luffy! It's me!" Said a familiar voice.

Luffy's throat tightened.

"Zoro?" He choked out.

"Yeah," The familiar voice said. "Are you alright?"

Luffy said nothing but felt a wave of affection for the green haired wolf. Before he could even think about it he threw his arms around the man's neck and hugged him. Zoro stiffened, not knowing what to do. He had never been touched like this before, it was weird but in a good way. So he just stood there and let the other hold him.

After a few moments Luffy let go and blushed. "S-sorry." He mumbled. He found himself he was doing that a lot.

Zoro relaxed a bit but missed the strange feeling of the human's arms around him.

"Um Zoro…I'm kinda lost in the dark, do you think you could help me?" He asked.

"Sure." Zoro said. "I know the forest like the back of my paw." He said stating a fact and not bragging.

Luffy stayed quiet about the fact he didn't have paws anymore.

"This way." Said Zoro, pulling Luffy gently by sleeve.

Luffy grasped the green haired hanyou's arm with his own as Zoro led the way to the edge of the forest. There was silence between the two of them, the other not sure what to say. Finally what seemed like hours, although it was only minutes, they reached the edge of the forest. There the two could see Luffy's house sitting there waiting for the younger D. to return. Luffy gave a sigh of relief,

"Thank you so much Zoro." Luffy said as he released the green haired male's arm. As he moved forward he was suddenly jerked backward. He stopped and looked behind himself to see that for the second time that day Zoro was holding his wrist. He looked at Zoro and saw his ears flattened on his head and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Would…would you mind coming to see me sometimes? I'd like to see you again. You're the first human I've ever talked to." Zoro said.

Luffy smiled and Zoro's ears perked up a bit.

"Of course, cause you're my friend now Zoro. I'll come see you soon!"

Zoro smiled, the real first one Luffy saw. It made his heart pitter patter.

"Okay. See you soon Luffy." He said before disappearing into the dark forest.

The raven haired man watched the area for a moment before turning and heading back to his house. As he made his way into the house he couldn't wait until the next time he would see him again.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Okay it's finished but I have a question I want to you guys to answer:

**SHOULD I CONTIUE THIS AND IF YES SHOULD IT BE A CHAPTER STORY OR SHOULD I CONTIUE IT ON ANOTHER ONE-SHOT?!**

If I continue there will most likely be a lemon between Zoro and Luffy. Okay, please tell me what you think and tell me what you think I should do in a review!! (YES! This is a cheap ploy to get reviews! X3)

**1)** So I consider banana nut muffins to be goodies, so what! XP

**Hanyou-** Meaning half demon. (if any of you have watched Inuyasha I'm sure you understand where I got this from)

Until next time, ja!!


End file.
